


A Recollection in Constellations

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, But it's still sad, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation, Self-Hatred, Suicide, to make it clear it's neither Yama or Tsukki who kill themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: Some say that beauty marks, freckles, and birthmarks are the wounds we have suffered in another lifetime-Some also believe that these marks are the maps of what killed you in your last life.





	A Recollection in Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Back again in the HQ tag, but this time with some surprise TsukiYama's!  
> This one gets a little dark, but there's happiness at the end, I promise. 
> 
> Enjoy, an as always, comments and critiques are highly appreciated!

****__  
****__  
**** Some say that beauty marks, freckles, and birthmarks are the wounds we have suffered in another lifetime-   
Some also believe that these marks are the maps of what killed you in your last life.   
  
A dark mark over your chest? Maybe you were stabbed.   
Blotches of brown in blue eyes? Maybe a bullet or something could have impaled you.   
Vitiligo? Maybe you died in a fire, and your skin boiled away.   
  
The list goes on and on, as endless and complex as fate and life itself.    
  
One such example was of a boy same Sawatoshi Kyuuta.    
  
Age 17, with dark hair, a sugar-sweet smile, soft brown eyes, the kindest of souls, and the quietest of voices. He was  _ Kyuu-kun _ to his best friend, Hiiro, and  _ Kyuu-chan! Kyuu-chan! _ to his younger twin sisters, Mae and Mina. Though he was lousy at English and math, he was a singer at heart, one of the leading tenors in his choir, though seemingly oblivious to the fact and completely humble.    
  
_ Kind _ was the word always used to describe him; though he tended to blend himself away in the crowd of people, he never failed to lend a helping hand to those who always needed it, despite how insignificant they might have thought it was. He was a lovely person, if a bit underwhelming when it came to society.   
  
However, he had a birthmark that was instantly recognizable, and easily laughed at, for it stood out as dark as coffee against his face, curving harshly around his left eye and dripping down on his cheek- what he called "ugly", "dark", and "disgusting". (He hadn't cared to imagine what it meant to a previous life.) Classmates and adults and kids alike mocked and called it out frequently, to the point where he'd had his face buried in mud to "match the mess on his face". (It hadn't been a singular occasion either.)   
  
From such a simple thing, such a simple  _ mark _ came a hatred Kyuuta harbored so viscerally that it gnawed at him like acid. He hated his face, and the cruel mockery of the moon that branded him. (He had fresh, barely faded scars that burned white through the mark in the shape of blunted fingernails.)    
  
By 17, he was exhausted, and he wished he could do nothing more than erase his face. He'd tried hoods, makeup, medicine, creams, on and on and on but they never worked; the birthmark was just too dark. It haunted him like a scarlet letter.    
  
Then came the breaking point, when the bullying had increased to the point of bruises and bandages being his best friends, and locked doors became his only messages. He'd reached the point of no return, and so had snagged the shotgun-the one his father had purchased had on a whim yet had remained unused for years- and locked himself in his room, alone spare the noises of the cicadas. He'd loaded it, turned it toward himself, and pulled the trigger-   
The ammo left in there was bird-shot.   
  
His parent had found him hours later, his face peppered in bloody holes that had finally obscured the dark mark on his face.    
  
  
Then, decades later, a boy named Yamaguchi Tadashi was born with freckles that burst over his face like a galaxy and a soul so familiarly shy and ceaselessly kind.    
  
However, he'd had a constant and deep-set insecurity about his freckles for as long as he could remember, and always felt as if he'd had dirt smudged onto his face even from when he was little.    
  
Then, he'd made a friend, and while he seemed slightly stony, he had a hidden soft spot for Tadashi's freckles, always taking his hand and holding him tight when doubt and hate waned strong.    
  
There was something familiar in those spots on that kind boy's face, something that seemed so dark melancholy-   
  
So Tsukishima Kei made sure to kiss each and every one of them goodnight, a endless promise of the guardian moon, and an anchor that kept Tadashi to the land of this living.   
  
_ (This time, fate wouldn't let this soul disappear so quickly.) _

  
  



End file.
